Pokemon Trainer Essential Rules
by Chaos Star799
Summary: Hello! And welcome to the 'Pokemon Trainer Essential Rules,' the unofficial guide to a successful transition into our society. Here's a list of the do's and don'ts written down for you, in one easy guide, courtesy of our esteemed trainers. A numbered humorous guide to the pokemon universe. Multiple character appearances, and some pairings, but overall, just humour! Enjoy!
1. Rules 1-10

**Hi! Thanks for taking the time to read this fan fiction. If your looking for any serious material, then you've come to the wrong page.**

 **I had a thought, everything has rules, so what about the pokemon universe? Especially with regards to the trainers. So here is a numbered guide to the do's and don'ts with regards to our well known trainers.**

 **Each rule is numbered. Anything in italic is the thoughts and responses of our pokemon colleagues and who said it for example:**

 ** _I'm sure they can guess this. - Flint_**

 ** _Shut up and let the writer carry on! - Flannery_**

 **Get it? I hope so. I think as you read it, you will get the drift.**

 **Pure humour. Multiple character appearances and some pairings included.**

 **Will be based around the game and manga universe.**

 **So, without further ado...**

* * *

Hello! And welcome to the 'Pokemon Trainer Essential Rules,' the unofficial guide to a successful transition into our society. Here's a list of the do's and don'ts written down for you, in one easy guide courtesy of our esteemed trainers.

 **Pokemon Trainer Essential Rules**

 **1\. Red doesn't say anything. Please don't even try.**

 _…... - Red_

 **2\. When first meeting Professor Oak, please know what gender you are to save any confusion.**

 _So are you a boy or a girl? – Professor Oak_

 _Seriously? – Gold_

 _Well he is getting on a bit. – Lt. Surge_

 **3\. Please do not challenge Blaine to any sort of puzzles or games. You will lose.**

 _Ha Ha! My gym is a puzzler's paradise. Only those who have knowledge; may ever succeed! - Blaine_

 _Man...that guy has serious issues. - Blue_

 **4\. Capes are awesome. Deal with it.**

 _I think the word you are looking for is fabulous. - Wallace_

 _Well, if that didn't ruin it. - Lance_

 _I beg to differ. - Eusine_

 **5\. Please, if you're rating your hottest males and females and making a list, please keep it to yourself. It only causes arguments.**

 _How the hell is Volkner higher rated than me? – Flint_

 _Who the hell is N? What kind of name is that? – Brock_

 _I'm more pretty than Misty! - Whitney_

 _It's just because she wears a bathing suit. – Clair_

 _Seriously, who started this again? – Winona_

 _Shut up, number 7 - Lorelei_

 **6\. If you intend to date a fellow trainer, gym leader, Elite Four member or Champion; please remember to check with their family members first.**

 _Father, that was totally uncalled for! Falkner couldn't sit down for a week! - Janine_

 _I would think that he would have known better, and that it would be the most gentlemanly thing to do. And Ariados didn't sting him that bad. - Koga_

 _Strange. I've never had this problem. - Lance_

 _Well what do you expect? Clair is a bitch, let's be honest. Who'd want to date her? – Morty_

 **7\. Parents can be embarrassing. It's a fact of life.**

 _DAD! – Steven_

 _What? It was only one little story. Cynthia actually found it quite amusing. And anyway, isn't it high time you got married? – Mr Stone._

 _I've been saying that to Roark for years. – Byron_

 _DAD! – Roark_

 **8\. When addressing siblings, please use the correct name.**

 _How was I supposed to know that Chili was the red haired triplet? - Flint_

 _Well I would think the name would give it away. Chilli is red in colour. - Sabrina_

 _I gave up years ago on differentiating between Tate and Liza. – Brawley_

 **9\. Don't insult grass types. They can hurt you in many horrible ways; and so can their trainers.**

 _Ah! So that explains why Will ended up in hospital paralyzed? – Karen_

 _Yes. Maybe next time he'll think twice before insulting my Cherubi. – Gardenia_

 _Oh that reminds me, I have the TM22 Solar Beam here. I will get that sent over to you Gardenia. – Erika_

 **10\. Please refrain from stalking the Champions. This tends to end badly.**

 _I didn't mean to. How was I supposed to know what that guy's intention was? – Lance_

 _You had Dragonite send out a Hyper Beam in his direction! - Alder_

 _Is that your solution to everything Lance? – Steven_

 _Well it isn't as bad as Cynthia scaring off that young kid with her Garchomp. - Diantha_

 _That was only once, and besides, it was more a case of wrong time, wrong place. - Cynthia_

TBC…

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed and wasn't too confusing.**

 **As you can guess, each update will feature 10 new rules and our trainer's responses.**

 **If you have any suggestions please message me and I'll try to include them.**

 **Until the next page...**


	2. Rules 11-20

**Welcome back!**

 **Here is the next page of rules.**

 **(On a side note - one reviewer asked whether Green was male or female, so just to clarify, I will stick to the original Japanese labelling. So Green is Professor Oak's grandson, while Blue is a female!)**

* * *

 **11\. Please do not mistake Bugsy for a female. It just makes him cranky.**

 _Just because I'm short, and my hair and face are slightly curvy and soft, doesn't make me a female! - Bugsy_

 _Oops. - Gold_

 **12\. For the love of anything holy! Do not touch Sidney's guitar!**

 _That did not end well at all did it? – Phoebe_

 _No it did not. Brawley had a black eye for two weeks, I heard. – Glacia_

 _That boy is too attached to that thing. - Drake_

 **13\. Under no circumstances do you get to ruffle Steven's hair.**

 _Hands off my man! I'm the only one that can do that. - Cynthia_

 _I would heed her warning, believe me, she kicks ass. – Aaron_

 _Well, she is our Champion. - Candice_

 **14\. When entering Hoenn, please do not be alarmed by the sound of trumpets and horns.**

 _I wonder how these instruments became our national symbol? – Flannery_

 _Ask Wallace. – Winona_

 **15\. No rock puns please, they've been done to death.**

 _Do you know how many of these I hear everyday? It's beyond annoying. - Steven_

 _Likewise Steven. It's just so tedious now. - Roark_

 _It must be hard. I mean taking things for granite. I could go on all day. – Flint_

 _He really has a death wish doesn't he? - Byron_

 **16\. Psychic trainers are to be taken seriously. I mean it. They can make your life hell.**

 _Sabrina...I said I was sorry! – Brock_

 _You say that, but I can still see that you aren't in your mind. –Sabrina_

 _That's creepy. – Green_

 _You have no idea. Only last week, Lucian had his Alakazam levitate our furniture so we couldn't sit down! - Aaron_

 **17\. Please respect your elders. Chances are, they know a lot more than you.**

 _Tell me about it! My god, Agatha is scary when she's mad! – Lance_

 _You haven't seen Bertha on a bad day. – Cynthia_

 **18\. Please be aware of Gold's pool cue, it can extend.**

 _Don't even speak to me Gold! - Cyrstal_

 _I said I was sorry Crystal! – Gold_

 _Yeah right, you pervert. – Silver_

 _What did he do now? – Ruby_

 _Well, let's just say he thought it would be funny to try and see down Crystal's top. – Blue_

 _Idiot. - Green_

 **19\. Please do not insult the contest performers. Just because they perform, doesn't mean their pokemon don't know battle moves.**

 _Well I did hold the title of Champion for a short time, surely that would have given some indication, that I can battle. – Wallace_

 _See dad? We can be scary, and fabulously deadly! – Ruby_

 _I don't even know where to start. - Norman_

 **20\. Please do not hide, take or steal Grimsley's hair gel.**

 _Touch my hair gel, and Bisharp will show you a whole new meaning of Dark Pulse. – Grimsley_

 _Please, do us all a favour! We really do not need to be subjected to such horrors! – Iris_

P.T.O

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Remember! If you have any ideas, don't forget to message me with them- and I will include them with reference of course.**

 **Until the next page...**


	3. Rules 21-30

**And the madness continues...**

* * *

 **21\. Please refrain from using Dream Eater on fellow colleagues. It can lead to unnecessary nightmares.**

 _My god! I won't sleep for weeks! - Morty_

 _Serves you right! - Whitney_

 _Seriously, you should have guessed by now, that you should never try to get inside a female's mind. – Steven_

 _Believe me, it's not just us females. You won't believe what Sidney dreams about! - Phoebe_

 _Hey! Stay out of my dreams! - Sidney_

 **22\. Even if you are an ice specialist, this doesn't mean you can make snowmen/women out of your fellow colleagues.**

 _Spoilsport - Lorelei_

 _Well I thought Skyla looked awesome! – Candice_

 _Yes, but the Clair one was priceless! Nice one Pryce! – Drasana_

 _You are welcome. - Pryce_

 **23\. Please refrain from calling any of our electric specialist's pokemon 'Sparky.' It just pisses them off.**

 _That joke is so old. - Clemont_

 _Luxray wasn't at all impressed last time. So remember, it knows bite! - Volkner_

 _Oh don't worry, my Raichu will show you the whole meaning of the word, if anyone tries it. – Lt. Surge_

 **24\. Please do not hide any novels or books from fellow colleagues.**

 _So that's why I came back to find Flint hanging upside down by Alakazam. – Aaron_

 _Yes. He hid the novel I was reading. It was just getting to the climax. – Lucian_

 _That's nothing. You should have heard what Roxanne did to Brawley, when he thought it would be fun to hide her textbooks. – Winona_

 _It wasn't that bad. – Roxanne_

 _Really? Brawley couldn't stand properly for a week. – Norman_

 **25\. Please keep all fire specialists and their pokemon away from fireworks.**

 _Hey! Blame Flannery, she was the one that had her Torkoal use Flame Wheel to try and light all the fireworks at once. - Flint_

 _You dared me! – Flannery_

 _Unfortunately, the poke mart in Veilstone wasn't too impressed with the fire damage. - Aaron_

 **26\. Pokemon jokes and puns. Just no.**

 _This means you Wattson! – Norman_

 _Oh come on! That Pikachu joke was priceless! – Wattson_

 _Crap Diamond. Now what are we going to do? - Pearl_

 **27\. Please do not underestimate our female colleagues. They may look harmless, but they most certainly aren't.**

 _Well I think this would have been fairly obvious. – Lt. Surge_

 _You'd be surprised. – Diantha_

 _Didn't that Ace Trainer try hitting on every female member throughout the Johto league? – Morty_

 _I don't think he'll be back though. - Karen_

 _I don't think so either, especially, since Jasmine released her Steelix on him. I've never seen a guy move so fast. – Misty_

 **28\. Please remember to pronounce pokemon names correctly; it just irritates others if you don't.**

 _It's pronounced Ar-cee-us not Ass-ius Sidney. – Shauntal_

 _It's the same thing! – Sidney_

 _Please don't argue. I had to sit through a two-hour lecture from Eusine, for incorrectly pronouncing Suicune! – Maylene._

 _Well I should think so! – Eusine_

 **29\. Obsessive behaviour with regards to pokemon is just a no.**

 _This means you Eusine! – Morty_

 _What! But I'm not obsessive! - Eusine_

 _Then why do you stalk a certain one pokemon wherever it goes? – Falkner_

 **30\. Please refer to Steven as Steven, not Mr Stone, as this can get highly confusing.**

 _Well wouldn't you be confused? - Steven_

 _Indeed. You wouldn't believe how many times my son has ignored people, because he thought they were speaking to me. – Mr Stone_

 _Are you sure he wasn't deliberately doing it? - Alder_

P.T.O

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Until the next page...**


	4. Rules 31-40

**Onwards we go...**

* * *

 **31\. Please stop using Riley as a wingman. Just because he can sense auras, doesn't mean he can be used to see if the opposite sex likes you in return.**

 _You won't believe how annoying it is! – Riley_

 _So that's why Riley was sat at the bar on our date. Roark! – Gardenia_

 _Busted. - Candice_

 **32\. Bikes are not to be ridden indoors.**

 _Now's not the time to use that. – Professor Oak_

 _How the hell does he know where I am? – Gold_

 _It's spooky isn't it? – Green_

 **33\. Under no circumstances, do you take Cynthia's ice cream.**

 _I would sincerely advise you all to heed this warning. I don't think I could hold her back anymore. – Steven_

 _I've never seen anyone take ice cream so seriously. – Grimsley_

 _I've never seen anyone take their hair so seriously. – Cynthia_

 _Touché. - Wallace_

 **34\. Even though a Jigglypuff's voice is soothing, doesn't mean yours is.**

 _This means you Whitney! – Bugsy_

 _What's wrong with my voice? – Whitney_

 _How long you got? - Morty_

 **35\. Even though Valerie specializes in fairy, doesn't mean she can grant wishes. This is just reference to her pokemon preference.**

 _I'm a pokemon trainer, not a bloody fairy myself! – Valerie_

 _Damn. And here I was hoping for a new skateboard. – Gold._

 _How stupid is this guy? – Green_

 _You don't want to know. - Silver_

 **36\. When greeting Drake, do not use 'ahoy,' it's just plain offensive.**

 _Do I bloody look like a pirate? I train dragons for Arceus' sake. - Drake_

 _No, that's Archie. – Wallace_

 _I resent that! Just because I support Kyogre and the sea!_ _– Archie_

 _No...I think it's the way you are dressed dude. - Brawley_

 **37\. Please do not treat the Champions as deities; they are human just like the rest of us.**

 _Yes. As much as it is flattering, we are just ordinary trainers like everyone else. - Steven_

 _Says the poster boy for Devon Co-operation. – Lance_

 **38\. Please do not give nicknames to your fellow colleagues, as many may find them offensive.**

 _Whoever referred to me as 'Ice Queen,' better watch their back. – Glacia_

 _I'm not a 'Cry Baby!' – Whitney_

 _I beg to differ. - Falkner_

 _Why am I known as just, 'The Bitch?' – Clair_

 _Do you really need that answering? - Morty_

 **39\. Please remember that not all regions have the same climate.**

 _Yes Phoebe, I did try to warn you that Sinnoh was a lot colder than Hoenn. –Steven_

 _Yeah, we did try to tell you to pack more clothes. - Sidney_

 _Oh shut up! – Phoebe_

 **40\. Dragons are not necessarily found in Dragons Den, it's just a title.**

 _As if that isn't confusing. – Green_

 _There are Dratini's, but that's about it. – Crystal_

 _Then, why in hell name it a Dragon's Den! – Gold_

 _To confuse idiots like you. - Clair_

 _P.T.O_

* * *

 **Until the next page...**


	5. Rules 41-50

**And further we go...**

* * *

 **41\. Please check the relationship status of someone before making a move, as his or her partner may not be too pleased.**

 _I think you may have gone a tad bit overboard Steven. – Wallace_

 _I disagree. I only sent Skarmory out as a warning. – Steven_

 _Yes...but that bird is highly volatile! – Phoebe_

 _Well I thought it was quite charming. – Cynthia_

 _You would. - Lance_

 **42\. It always rains at the Lake of Rage, don't ask why, it just does.**

 _That's so weird. - Crystal_

 _You should try coming to Snowpoint on occasion. All it ever does is snow. - Candice_

 **43\. Using pokemon moves on a human is discouraged, unless used for a respectable purpose.**

 _Yes Lance. Maybe you should pay attention to this. – Alder_

 _I don't use it unnecessarily! I used Hyper Beam that time to, respectfully, get information with regards to a criminal organization. I don't see the problem. – Lance_

 _He's joking right? – Karen_

 **44\. Please speak in a language that everyone can understand.**

 _He means you Fantina! – Byron_

 _Tais-toi. - Fantina_

 _Again, what the hell is she talking about? – Volkner_

 _Les cochons. – Diantha_

 _Nice one Diantha. - Valerie_

 **45\. Not all villains are well dressed.**

 _Hey! - Maxxie_

 _I think he's talking about you Ghetsis. - Cyrus_

 _Well at least I don't look like something out of a horror movie. - Ghetsis_

 _Speaks the guy who looks like a robot. – Lysandre_

 **46\. Please stop asking Steven to take you flying around Hoenn; he has better things to do.**

 _You take one trainer on the back of Latios to a destination, and now everyone wants to fly around the region with you. - Steven_

 _I'm pretty sure they don't want to just see the region. – Wallace_

 _Yeah...they just want to get their hands on you. – Flint_

 _And that is exactly why he's not doing it. – Cynthia_

 **47\. Please make sure you are appropriately dressed on all occasions.**

 _Sapphire I think this applies to you. – Ruby_

 _Shut your trap Ruby. – Sapphire_

 _Well you have to admit, he does have a point. – Wallace_

 _Speaks the man, who dresses so flamboyantly, it's shameless. – Winona_

 **48\. Please do not leave food unattended.**

 _Diamond! For god's sake, that was my last chocolate bar! – Pearl_

 _Food… - Diamond_

 _That guy is just one eating machine. – Platinum_

 **49\. Bone Club jokes, just stop, it's not funny.**

 _I beg to differ. – Flint_

 _Yeah I second that. – Gold_

 _Perverts. – Flannery_

 _I second that. - Misty_

 **50\. Even though you have a media pass, it doesn't mean you can stalk someone.**

 _I can't believe that Diantha took out a restraining order against us. – Gabby_

 _Well at least we can put this one in a frame right next to the ones from Steven, Cynthia and Lance. – Ty_

 _P.T.O_

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading. Until the next page...**

 **(** **FYI, _Tais-toi.- Shut up /_ _Les cochons - Pigs.)_**


	6. Rules 51-60

**Here we go again...**

* * *

 **51\. Please do not leave your pokemon unattended at any time. They could cause carnage.**

 _Well that wasn't thought through well was it? – Sidney_

 _How was I to know that our pokemon would literally, bring the roof down? – Volkner_

 **52\. Please do not assume all Professors are elderly gentlemen, that stereotype just doesn't work.**

 _That was quite hilarious, when Gold realized that Professor Juniper was a female. His face was priceless. – Crystal_

 _That wasn't as embarrassing as watching Whitney drool over Sycamore. – Sabrina_

 _That was rather uncomfortable. – Professor Sycamore_

 _Wait a minute..._ _I resent being called elderly! – Professor Rowan_

 **53\. Please refrain from using Flamethrower to heat up food, this can cause endless problems.**

 _Flannery for Arceus' sake! You nearly burnt down that restaurant. - Brawley_

 _Wasn't my fault that they were taking too long to bring out our food. I thought I'd lend a hand. - Flannery_

 **54\. 'Sorry, my pokemon destroyed my paperwork,' is not a reasonable excuse for not completing your work on time.**

 _Well it did! – Flint_

 _I've tried that excuse on many occasions. No luck. – Morty_

 **55\. Please be advised that water trainers, will have water features in their gyms or training rooms. So please mind your step.**

 _Well isn't that fairly obvious? – Erika_

 _Yeah, but there's always one. - Candice_

 _Who'd have thought that Roark couldn't swim? – Crasher Wake_

 _That's nothing; you should have seen Ruby after he fell into Wallace's swimming pool. I didn't think he knew such language! - Sapphire_

 **56\. Please do not steal your colleague's keystone.**

 _Call it off please! For the love of god! – Sidney_

 _I'm sorry; I can't quite hear you over the sound of Metagross' Psychic. – Steven_

 _Note to self; do not piss off Steven. – Phoebe_

 _He's been spending way too much time with Cynthia. He never used to be like that. – Wallace_

 _Watch your back Wallace. Garchomp has been itching for a battle. - Cynthia_

 **57\. Flash is a TM used to light up caves, please do not think it applies to anything else.**

 _My god! My eyes! I have to gauge out my eyes! – Elesa_

 _Alder, for heaven's sake, put your clothes back on! - Caitlin_

 _Now I can see why people keep declining his offers. - Skyla_

 **58\. The Hall of Fame computer is not to be used to store your photos.**

 _Damn it, now where am I going to store my headshots. - Diantha_

 **59\. When you are offered to take something with you at the start of your journey, the Professor means a pokemon; not a person.**

 _You should have heard Professor Birch's laughter. – Norman_

 _I found it quite embarrassing to be honest. – Steven_

 _Don't you just love being popular? - Wallace_

 **60\. Ball jokes. Please stop it.**

 _Again, I don't see a problem with this. – Flint_

 _Same. - Gold_

 _Seriously? You two have issues. - Candice_

 _P.T.O_

* * *

 **Until the next page...**


	7. Rules 61-70

**Onwards and upwards...**

* * *

 **61\. Please be very careful of Voltorbs and Electrodes. They may look like pokeballs, but they most certainly aren't.**

 _Do I even need to ask who this applies too? – Blue_

 _Nope, I think you can take an intelligent guess. – Crystal_

 _Lance even told him, they were Electrodes. - Silver_

 _Shocking. - Green_

 **62\. If you own a camera, please make sure you have permission to take other colleagues' photos first.**

 _Viola, I swear to god, if you don't delete that photo, I will shove that camera somewhere where it can never be found. - Gardenia_

 _I didn't mean to take it, I swear. – Viola_

 _Got to admit though, that's one hell of a photo. – Roark_

 **63\. Please remember to watch out for other people, while riding bikes, skateboards and rollerblades.**

 _I only bumped into that one person! – Korrina_

 _It was an accident, that woman came out of nowhere. - Gold_

 _I'm sorry. It's not my fault I can't handle the gear changes on my bike all too well. – Platinum_

 _Oh for god's sake! - Lance_

 **64\. Blonde jokes do not apply here. You will be humiliated in return.**

 _Why do they assume this? It's such a misconception.– Lucian_

 _Indeed. Although, watching Cynthia baffle and belittle that guy with her knowledge was quite humorous. – Steven_

 _Well they certainly had a shock off me! - Volkner_

 **65\. Please stop writing in Unown language, it's just annoying.**

 _Bugsy, just why? – Falkner_

 _I thought it'd look quite nice and different. – Bugsy_

 _Seriously? - Morty_

 **66\. If it looks like a tree, moves like a tree, then chances are, it's a Sudowoodo.**

 _Well surely you would know the difference? - Janine_

 _You'd have thought as much. - Sabrina_

 _Oh? - Candice_

 _Yeah...Whitney thought it would be fun to spray water all over the tree blocking the entrance to Route 10. It didn't end well. - Jasmine_

 _Ouch. – Erika_

 **67\. Getting Ditto to transform into another human being is just wrong. Please stop it, it's creepy.**

 _Who in Arceus' name would do this?! – Lance_

 _That is rather disturbing. – Steven_

 _Beyond disturbing. – Cynthia_

 _Wow! I actually hadn't thought of that. – Gold_

 _Neither had I. – Flint_

 _Oh my god, idiots; I am surrounded by idiots. - Crystal_

 **68\. Arceus; should not be used as a profanity.**

 _Yes Bertha. – Aaron_

 _I'm not the only one that uses it. – Bertha_

 _No actually, it's quite common. – Lucian_

 _Arceus! I just stubbed my toe. – Flint_

 _I think Lucian & Bertha rest their case. - Cynthia_

 **69\. Magikarps' are not to be taken lightly. Just remember, they can evolve.**

 _Don't tell me someone was stupid enough to comment on this? - Juan_

 _Yep, and I defend my Gyarados, it had every right to be pissed. - Misty_

 _To be fair, I think this can apply to Feebas as well. – Wallace_

 _Oh yeah, Ruby's well aware of that aren't you? – Sapphire_

 _Yes thank you Sapphire. I thought I'd told you not to mention that ever again. - Ruby_

 **70\. Metagross, should not be referred to as a metal coffee table, dinner plate, or anything along these lines, it just pisses them off.**

 _You do realize that Metagross is a super computer that has four brains? So it knows when you are making fun of it. Please stop it; he was sulking for a whole week last time. – Steven_

 _Please...it wasn't pretty. – Cynthia_

 _But you got to admit though; it does look like one. – Flint_

 _He really does have a death wish doesn't he? - Byron_

 _P.T.O_

* * *

 ** _Until next time loyal readers..._**


	8. Rules 71-80

**And continue on...**

* * *

 **71\. Where's Wally jokes need to stop. Please stop confusing the poor boy.**

 _I really don't get it. –Wally_

 _Neither do we, just ignore Ruby. - Sapphire_

 **72\. Invisible walls exist.**

 _It's quite humorous to watch the expressions of people who walk head first into them. – Koga_

 _I've actually got some cracking photos. – Janine_

 _What the hell is wrong with you two? – Lt. Surge_

 **73\. When entering the Safari Zone, please make sure you are dressed appropriately for the occasion.**

 _Platinum, we really did warn you not to wear that outfit. – Pearl_

 _We did say that there would be Tauros' in there. – Diamond_

 _How was I to know that they wouldn't like the red sweater I was wearing? - Platinum_

 _Well it is a bull. - Crystal_

 **74\. Please only use the provided pokeballs for the Bug Catching Competition. Anything else will be classed as cheating.**

 _Yes Bugsy! – Burgh_

 _Well I'm sorry; nobody told me I couldn't take my net. – Bugsy_

 **75\. Using the line, 'Professor Oak is my grandfather,' doesn't mean you can get an all access pass to doing anything you like.**

 _Yeah Green. - Blue_

 _Shut it Blue; that was only once. – Green_

 _And yet, you thought it would work? - Silver_

 _And you call me an idiot. - Gold_

 **76\. Please do not leave your badges unattended, at any time.**

 _Blue, give me back my Volcano badge. – Green_

 _I don't know what you are talking about. – Blue_

 _Hey, I don't remember giving you a badge either girlie! – Lt. Surge_

 **77\. Please do not wake your colleagues unnecessarily if they are asleep, unless it's a dire emergency.**

 _My god, Yellow and Emerald can be scary. – Ruby_

 _Maybe Gold will think twice in the future. – Crystal_

 **78\. There is no excuse to get lost, that's what your Town Map is for.**

 _For the love of everything that is holy Black! We've been wandering around this route for two freaking hours, and now you tell me, we have a map! – White_

 _Well I'm sorry; I forgot I had it programmed onto my pokegear. – Black_

 **79\. When flying on a pokemon, please remember to remain seated at all times.**

 _I can't believe that Will didn't do that, and especially on a Xatu. - Karen_

 _Luckily he was flying over water at the time, when he fell. - Bruno_

 _Otherwise that could have ended very badly. - Lance_

 **80\. Please stop bombarding Gold with your pokemon eggs. Just because he is a breeder, doesn't mean he sits hatching eggs all day.**

 _Do I look like a glorified babysitter? – Gold_

 _Not particularly. Babysitters are for when the babies are born, idiot. - Silver_

 _To be fair, would you want your pokemon being like him? - Green_

 _P..T.O_

* * *

 ** _Until the madness returns..._**


	9. Rules 81-90

**Continuing on, into the madness...**

* * *

 **81\. Please do not take Yellow's fishing rod or Gold's pool cue without their permission. This doesn't end well.**

 _Wow! I've never seen Yellow that mad before. – Crystal_

 _I know, tell me about it, and what made it worse was that she and Gold clubbed together to get revenge. – Blue_

 _Poor Pearl, he didn't see any of that coming. – Diamond_

 _Well those items are sacred. – Gold_

 _It's a bloody cue and fishing rod! – Green_

 **82\. Just because you have a legendary on your team, doesn't make you special.**

 _See N? I told you that you shouldn't have showed off. – Ghetsis_

 _I wasn't. How was I to know, that another trainer happened to have a legendary as well? – N_

 _Next time, please check before you gloat. You make the rest of us look stupid. - Lysandre_

 _I don't think you need any help with that. - Lance_

 **83\. A gym is where pokemon battles take place, not a place to get fit.**

 _What the hell? Who actually did this? - Green_

 _I know right? – Blue_

 _Wasn't Gold was it? - Silver_

 _Hey! It wasn't me for a change! - Gold_

 **84\. Ninja's don't just wear black. That's a stereotype.**

 _It's actually insulting, and a dishonourable ideal to our kind to assume such things. – Koga_

 _Yes...and by law, we can rectify this situation on our terms. – Janine_

 _Is it just me; or is anyone else slightly afraid? - Morty_

 **85\. Please don't challenge Bruno to a fistfight. You will lose.**

 _What idiot actually attempted this? – Bugsy_

 _Chuck thought it would be worth a shot. – Falkner_

 _Well, I suppose his line of thinking was, that if he could survive a waterfall pounding down on his head, he must be strong. – Pryce_

 _Yes, but getting punched in the face is a completely different thing. - Morty_

 **86\. Please do not use Teleport to get rid of other colleagues or trainers; you don't know where they will end up.**

 _Yeah...Sabrina used that on Clair, turns out; she ended up in Hoenn, in a patch of water, infested with Sharpedos. – Erika_

 _Ouch. – Jasmine_

 _Yep, we had to fish her out. - Winona_

 _I found it to be quite hilarious to be honest. - Misty_

 **87\. Please do not make, or take bets on other colleagues. Chances are, you will lose, regardless.**

 _Didn't Wallace bet on something with regards to Skyla and Winona in a flight battle? - Flannery_

 _Yes...yes he did. - Steven_

 _He actually lost $300 to Norman. - Juan_

 _That's right. Didn't Winona also slap him in the face because of it? - Brawley_

 _Believe me, it was totally worth it. – Wallace_

 **88\. Game Corners are highly addictive. Please gamble sensibly.**

 _She's been in there for 14 hours Diamond! – Pearl_

 _I know Pearl, I've tried, but last time I tried to get her out, I got smacked in the face with her pokedex. – Diamond_

 _Just send Gold in, he gets kicked out of everywhere he goes. – Crystal_

 _Hey! - Gold_

 **89\. Even though Floaroma Town is full of flowers, this doesn't mean you can take them without permission.**

 _It was just a handful Gardenia! It wasn't as if I took a whole patch! – Volkner_

 _I don't care! How would you like it if I came and took something of yours, without your permission? – Gardenia_

 _Man, she's scary when she's angry. – Candice_

 _Now I can see why Roark is always on his best behaviour. – Crasher Wake_

 **90\. The Underground is not a playground.**

 _Forgive me, but it was your fault for not detecting that plant trap, so I got my revenge. - Byron_

 _Did he jump out of that secret base that he made? - Steven_

 _Yes! And he scared the living daylights out of me! – Roark_

 _P.T.O_

* * *

 **Hope you are all surviving the madness. Until next time.**

 **(FYI. Just to clarify, I do have some couples in here, so for the entire rulebook these couples will exist; Steven/Cynthia, Falkner/Janine, Gardenia/Roark.) Will possibly feature more couples as the list goes on. Hope this clears up some of the pairings.**


	10. Rules 91-100

**Onwards to the centenary...**

* * *

 **91\. Agatha is not to be referred to as a hag, or any other degrading terms.**

 _For Arceus'_ _sake, do not call her this. She can make your life a living hell! – Lance_

 _Indeed. It's not just that, her pokemon can make your life a living nightmare, especially, that Gengar of hers. – Bruno_

 _And you'd be wise to heed their warnings. Otherwise, I'd keep watching your shadows. – Agatha_

 _See! If that isn't scary, I don't know what is! - Lorelei_

 **92\. Please do not enter Dark Cave without some form of light.**

 _Well, the clue is actually in the name. – Green_

 _Yeah well, not everyone pays attention to that. – Crystal_

 _Don't tell me. – Blue_

 _Yep. – Silver_

 _Ah, so that's how he sprained his ankle. He said he fell off his skateboard. - Yellow_

 **93\. Please remember to keep your radio at a respectable noise level, not everyone likes to listen to the same things you do.**

 _I did try to warn Gold. – Crystal_

 _What happened? - Yellow_

 _Gold thought the louder the better. But Silver disagreed with this decision. – Blue_

 _Ah, so that explains the black eye. - Green_

 **94\. Pokemon pick-up lines, just no.**

 _What's wrong with this? – Flint_

 _Do you really need that answering? – Misty_

 _I don't see nothing wrong either. I think it shows that you are intelligent, and have a keen interest. - Morty_

 _No...it just screams, that you're desperate. - Whitney_

 **95\. The TM Thief should only be used in battle; this doesn't mean you can use it outside of battle to take things.**

 _Yes Grimsley! This means you. – Caitlin_

 _I didn't! – Grimsley_

 _Right...and that Kings Rock magically, happened to appear in your hand. - Alder_

 **96\. Please knock on doors before entering. There's usually a good reason why they are closed.**

 _My eyes! That'll be engrained in my mind forever! When I said I was happy for you both, I take it back. - Wallace_

 _Well the door was closed Wallace! - Steven_

 _Haven't you ever heard of knocking? – Cynthia_

 _Don't worry, that can't have been as bad as my Dad walking in on Gardenia and me. – Roark_

 _I'm still holding a grudge for that. – Gardenia_

 **97\. Tauros can learn Surf. Don't ask how it can, it just can.**

 _That's bizarre, and if not a little confusing. – Green_

 _Yeah, I mean, how the hell can it manage it? – Gold_

 _That's one of the great, unexplained mysteries of the pokemon world. – Professor Oak_

 **98\. Please do not use your Absol to scare your fellow colleagues, it isn't funny to tempt fate.**

 _You damn well know they freak me out, as they are symbols of impending tragedy! – Phoebe_

 _Sidney! How many times have I told you not to keep scaring Phoebe like that? – Glacia_

 _What? She sends her Dusclops in to scare me! What's the problem? - Sidney_

 **99\. The Kimono girls are not geishas. Please do not ask how much they charge, it's embarrassing.**

 _Please tell me that wasn't Gold? – Green_

 _Nope, it was Flint. - Volkner_

 _Why am I not surprised? - Flannery_

 _What's a geisha? – Gold_

 _Nothing you need to know. - Cynthia_

 **100\. Do not steal Riley's hat. He can always find you.**

 _What part of, I can sense people, are people not understanding? – Riley_

 _Yeah well, Flint and Volkner are short of a few brain cells, so it's no surprise. –Candice_

 _Hey! – Volkner & Flint_

 _P.T.O_

* * *

 **And we've reached 100! But don't worry, there's more to come.**

 **Until next time...**

 **(FYI. I don't dislike Gold, he is actually one of my favourite pokedex holders. But his personality just makes it easy to use in this way.)**


	11. Rules 101-110

**Striving on past 100 we go...**

* * *

 **101\. Please no Azelf–ie jokes.**

 _What's this mean? - Karen_

 _Well, when you take a photograph of yourself, it's called a selfie. So of course, when you want to take a photo then of yourself, you are essentially taking a selfie. Therefore, it's a play on the pokemon name. – Viola_

 _Wow. That's actually quite clever. – Janine_

 _That's damn hilarious! - Morty_

 **102\. Please remember where you are, before using the move Earthquake, as it can cause serious damage.**

 _Well-done genius - Blaine_

 _Oops. - Brock_

 _That's all you can say? – Lt. Surge_

 **103\. Please, no Harden jokes or puns. It's just wrong.**

 _Oh come on, every male has at some point thought this. Don't deny it. - Flint_

 _Harden, that's freaking hilarious. – Morty_

 _Men. Seriously. - Clair_

 **104\. Not everyone likes every type of pokemon. Please keep this in mind.**

 _I swear Bugsy; if you do not get that Caterpie away from me within the next five seconds, I'll have Gyarados Hyper Beam your ass! - Misty_

 _Seriously? It's a Caterpie. - Bugsy_

 _Yeah...she has a severe aversion to bugs. – Brock_

 **105\. Please do not make fun of Emerald's size. It just makes him mad.**

 _That boy is beyond scary when he's mad. – Ruby_

 _Yep, those extended arms and legs of his, pack a hell of a clout. – Gold_

 _You should know. - Blue_

 **106\. Just because you are a Champion, doesn't mean you can skip league meetings.**

 _I didn't skip the meeting, I forgot! – Steven_

 _Convenient excuse, since both you and Cynthia failed to attend. – Lance_

 _Watch it Lance. We can't all be goody too shoes like you. – Cynthia_

 _Well at least their attendance record is much better than Diantha's. – Alder_

 _Can I help it, if my film shoots overlap these meetings? - Diantha_

 **107\. Don't argue with a woman, especially, ones that can kick your ass, as you will lose.**

 _Wouldn't dream of it. – Steven_

 _Nope. I value my life. – Roark_

 _No chance. - Falkner_

 _You can tell it's usually, the guys' who aren't in a relationship that struggle with this rule. - Cynthia_

 _Yep. Either that, or they are just generally stupid. – Gardenia_

 _Well, they could be both. – Janine_

 _I could name a few that could be classified as both. - Misty_

 **108\. Please be careful when entering Burned Tower. There's a reason why it's called that.**

 _What happened? – Pryce_

 _Well, Eusine thought he'd see if Suicune had returned there. Unfortunately, he got excited when he thought he saw a dog shaped shadow, and stepped on a singed floorboard, and inevitably went crashing down. – Morty_

 _Ouch. - Falkner_

 _It was only a broken arm and bruised tailbone, I'm sure he will recover just fine. - Bugsy_

 **109\. Please make sure you have an adequate pass, before trying to board any boats or trains.**

 _We did have passes. I just unfortunately, misplaced them. – Gold_

 _I can't believe you! Professor Elm gave us those passes so we could get to Kanto in style. We should have been aboard! - Crystal_

 _Emphasis on the word, should. – Silver_

 _So, I guess we won't be seeing you guys soon? - Yellow_

 **110\. Do not mistake Geodudes for rocks. This could end painfully, if you do.**

 _I did try to warn you Sidney, that that wasn't a rock. – Steven_

 _You really should have heeded Steven's warning boy, he is the rock specialist amongst us. – Drake_

 _Thanks a lot for the sympathy guys; it's only a fractured rib, I'm sure I'll be fine. - Sidney_

 _You'll live. - Glacia_

 _P.T.O_

* * *

 ** _It's not over yet. Until the next page of madness..._**


	12. Rules 111-120

**And beyond...**

* * *

 **111\. If you are giving a nickname to your pokemon, please make it respectable.**

 _Well, this doesn't really apply to us. – Janine_

 _Not really, but it can apply to some trainers. – Jasmine_

 _Oh pray tell. – Cynthia_

 _Well, one Black Belt decided to name his Primeape 'Chuckles.' Believe me when I say, it wasn't impressed. - Diantha_

 _Yeah that's a highly disturbing nickname, if I do say so. - Misty_

 **112\. Be warned, pokemon know when they are being mocked. (Can be linked with rule 111.)**

 _This sort of links back to some of the other rules too. - Falkner_

 _I don't see why someone would do this anyway; it still confuses me. - Brawley_

 _Yeah but some people aren't that smart. – Norman_

 _Good point. – Lt. Surge_

 **113\. HM Cut is to only be used for cutting down trees and bushes. Not for cutting anything else.**

 _Why would you use it for anything else? - Grimsley_

 _Yes Bugsy, why would you? – Morty_

 _That was only once! – Bugsy_

 _Seriously? What did he do? - Brock_

 _He couldn't be bothered to find a knife to cut his food with, so he had his Scyther do it for him. But unluckily for him, it cut through the table as well. – Falkner_

 _Idiot. - Volkner_

 **114\. Please do not use your pokegear for prank calling.**

 _I swear to Arceus, if you don't stop it Gold, I will rescind your trainer licence. – Professor Elm_

 _Whoever keeps heavy breathing down my phone, stop it, it's disgusting, and once I find out who you are, you'll feel a world of pain. – Flannery_

 _I don't suffer with this problem. – Clair_

 _Well, who would want to ring you? - Morty_

 **115\. No, pokedex's cannot be used to store information on pretty girls or men that you have met.**

 _It collects data on pokemon that you have seen, nothing else. – Professor Oak_

 _Damn. Are you sure I can't use it for a side function? - Gold_

 _That's a shame. Just think how much money you could make if it actually allowed you to do that. – Flint_

 _Well that's a good point, because you can then keep those rating lists to yourself, like we were instructed to do in rule five. - Morty_

 _These guys seriously worry me. - Candice_

 **116\. Please no more rude comments with regards to Digletts and Dugtrios. It's childish.**

 _This is just sick and perverted seriously. - Crystal_

 _I second that. – Blue_

 _I think we are all in agreement. – Sapphire_

 _But seriously, you can see why people would make them. – Gold_

 _You're disgusting. - Yellow_

 **117\. Not everything can be given as a freebie.**

 _This means you son. – Mr Stone_

 _I don't give lots of things away for free! If I did that, we'd be bankrupt by now. – Steven_

 _Don't worry you aren't the only one. – Cynthia_

 _Indeed. Trainers are queuing up outside Silph Co. for master balls. - Sabrina_

 **118\. Please stop deliberately hurting yourself, just so you can visit the Pokemon Centre.**

 _Brock for Arceus' sake, leave the nurses alone! – Lt. Surge_

 _You won't believe how many times he's actually done this. – Misty_

 _What? It's not as if I am harming anyone.. – Brock_

 _Not entirely true, as you are harming the sanity of the nurses. - Sabrina_

 **119\. Headbutt is to only be used by pokemon. You may think you have a hard head, but you don't.**

 _Chuck again? - Bugsy_

 _Yep. He thought it would help improve his training, and give truth to his ability. – Falkner_

 _Well, all it actually did was knock him unconscious. - Pryce_

 _Perhaps that waterfall he keeps standing under has knocked out a few brain cells? - Morty_

 **120\. Hypnosis is not to be used on fellow colleagues.**

 _Sabrina, what did you do this time? – Erika_

 _She actually put Blaine to sleep. - Misty_

 _Well he was boring me, what else was I going to do? You already banned us all from teleporting people. – Sabrina_

 _At least he'll wake up where he fell asleep. - Jasmine_

 _P.T.O_

* * *

 **Until next time...**

 **(FYI - Sorry to any Clair fans out there- I am seriously bashing her in these rules.)**


	13. Rules 121-130

**Back for more...**

* * *

 **121\. When visiting the Ruins of Alph; please stop asking for Alph, he doesn't exist; it's just a place name.**

 _Well I'm sorry, why name it after someone, if that person has no connections with it? – Morty_

 _You're joking right? - Bugsy_

 _Apparently not. - Jasmine_

 **122\. Loud noise moves such as Screech, are not to be used outside of battle unless absolutely necessary.**

 _What? What you saying? I can't hear you over the ringing in my ears. – Ruby_

 _Stop laughing Gold; it's not funny! – Crystal_

 _I so beg to differ! – Gold_

 _Seriously, you are an idiot. - Silver_

 **123\. Bugs are not to be underestimated.**

 _Well think about it, they can learn all those status moves, Paralyze, Stun, Poison; I could go on. – Erika_

 _Not to mention, they have sharp points! - Whitney_

 _See, I told you they are not to be underestimated. – Bugsy_

 _And this is exactly why I hate bugs. - Misty_

 **124\. When dealing with criminal organizations, please know what they are striving for, as this could be awkward.**

 _I can't believe that boy, had the cheek to assume that I was a fire type specialist, and that I was interested in money! – Maxxie_

 _He even thought I was seeking justice for pirates! – Archie_

 _That's nothing; one trainer thought Team Rocket was actually building a rocket. - Giovanni_

 **125\. No sexual references with regards to the names of pokemon moves please, it's just perverted.**

 _Didn't we establish this with the rule regarding Harden? - Caitlin_

 _Yes we did,, but unfortunately, some unnamed individuals, found other move names to be just as suggestive. – Candice_

 _Three guesses as to who they are. - Sabrina_

 _Yeah, you can Lick me anytime. And Pound me baby and I'll be Diving into your pants. – Flint_

 _Why the hell didn't I think of these before? They are freaking hilarious – Morty_

 _Oh my god seriously! No wonder why you guys can't get a girlfriend! - Gardenia_

 _I've said it once, I'll say it again, perverts. - Misty_

 **126\. Please make sure you correctly identify the gender of a pokemon before making any comments.**

 _Cynthia's Garchomp takes this very seriously. - Steven_

 _Didn't it charge after Wallace, when he mistakenly called it a he? – Lucian_

 _Yes she did. I've never seen Wallace move so fast. – Winona_

 _I still can't remember if Latias is a male or a female. - Brawley_

 **127\. Swords Dance is a pokemon move, it doesn't mean dancing with a sword.**

 _Seriously? – Lenora_

 _That was immensely awkward. – Burgh_

 _I knew Clay was awkward, but that dancing, takes the meaning to a whole new level. - Elesa_

 _More importantly, I want to know where he got the sword? - Iris_

 **128\. Just because you specialize in steel types, doesn't mean you have to dress completely in it.**

 _This applies to you Wikstrom. - Draydon_

 _Hey! I find this outfit comfortable, and besides, I'm not the only one who wears these sorts of things! – Wikstrom_

 _Maybe, but you do go a little overboard with it. - Jasmine_

 _At least I only wear cuffs and rings. – Steven_

 **129\. Please stop ogling Crystal's legs.**

 _I mean it; stop it! –Crystal_

 _Can't help it, they are really nice to look at. - Gold_

 _I'd heed the girl's warning guys. She kicks pokeball's for a living, so imagine what damage it would inflict on you. – Blue_

 _Yeah, she will damage your pokeballs! – Pearl_

 _Pervert. - Green_

 **130\. Please stop trying to forge your pokemon ID's so you can win the Trainer Lottery in Goldenrod. That's classed as cheating.**

 _Whitney; is it really that important? – Jasmine_

 _Yes it is; I need to win everything! – Whitney_

 _My god, she has issues. - Falkner_

 _P.T.O_

* * *

 **Until the next page, dear readers...**


	14. Rules 131-140

_**Even more?**_

* * *

 **131\. Not all criminals can be easily recognized.**

 _Yeah, nobody even suspected Giovanni was a criminal mastermind. I mean, they let him run a gym for Arceus' sake. – Brawley_

 _Well, we can't all have villains that stand out like sore thumbs. – Brock_

 _Well, what do you expect? A, 'I'm a madman,' sign to be hung over them? – Flannery_

 _Well, that would be helpful. – Morty_

 **132\. Please do not make fun of any of your fellow colleague's past times. Chances are, they won't take it well.**

 _Yes, please heed this warning Flint! – Cynthia_

 _What? It was only one comment! – Flint_

 _Don't worry; he's not the only one this should apply to. – Steven_

 _Steven? Can you remove these rocks from my bed now! I said I'm sorry! - Sidney_

 **133\. Please do not drink alcohol before a pokemon battle; this can be extremely dangerous.**

 _Oh please don't tell me? – Gardenia_

 _Surprisingly, this wasn't Flint. – Byron_

 _Hey! Why does everyone assume that anything with regards to questionable behaviour is always me? – Flint_

 _Do you really need that answering? - Candice_

 **134\. Please do not fall asleep, or zone out, when any of the pokemon Professors are talking to you. Chances are, what they are saying could be very important.**

 _Well I didn't know that Professor Elm had already instructed us not to go via Route 10. - Gold_

 _Well, if you'd been paying attention Gold like I said… - Professor Elm_

 _Uh...Professor... - Crystal_

 _He's zoned out again hasn't he? - Silver_

 **135\. Please do not assume that the Champions' sit in one room all day, they do have other things to do.**

 _Do people actually think this? – Lance_

 _Apparently so. – Steven_

 _It's beyond ludicrous. –Cynthia_

 _Totally. - Alder_

 _Seriously? I'm a famous actress, for crying out loud! Do they think I film all my scenes in a single room? – Diantha_

 **136\. Even though you train ghost types, this doesn't mean you can pass through walls like them.**

 _Yes Morty. – Pheobe_

 _That was only once. - Morty_

 _You give us ghost trainers a bad name. - Agatha_

 **137\. Please take note that, pokedoll's do have an uncanny resemblance to real pokemon.**

 _Whitney knows all about that don't you? – Misty_

 _You've got to be kidding me? – Sabrina_

 _No, believe me, we tried to tell her. - Flannery_

 _Shut the hell up! That was only once! - Whitney_

 **138\. While surfing, please watch out for Swimmers.**

 _That was one experience I really want to forget. – Wallace_

 _It wasn't that bad, I mean it was only a minor incident. – Crasher Wake_

 _Minor? Three Swimmers ended up in A &E with broken arms. - Lance_

 **139\. Please remember that you will need the HM Whirlpool in order to enter Whirlpool-Island.**

 _Again, I'd say this is fairly obvious. - Green_

 _You'd be surprised. – Silver_

 _Please do not tell me… - Blue_

 _Yep, Gold strikes again. – Crystal_

 _What? It was actually a very cool ride. - Gold_

 **140\. Not all caves have one level.**

 _Ah, that probably explains why we couldn't find the exit. - Black_

 _Are you telling me; that we spent three hours lost in that cave because you failed to notice we were on a different level?! – White_

 _P.T.O_

* * *

 ** _Until the next bizarre instalment..._**


	15. Rules 141-150

**Welcome back everyone...**

* * *

 **141\. Pokemon myths and legends are to be taken seriously.**

 _How many times do I have to repeat myself? – Cynthia_  
 _Far too many times it seems dear. – Steven_  
 _Well excuse me. I'm so sorry my brother didn't know Heatran would cause that much destruction. – Flint_  
 _I think disturbing any legendary pokemon in such a fashion would cause carnage. – Lucian_  
 _Yes…that was not very wise to soak it with a Water Gun attack. – Aaron_  
 _Stupidity doesn't cover it. - Bertha_  
 _Well in one sense, he has Flint for a brother. So I suppose it should come as no surprise really. - Volkner_

 **142\. Snorlax is not a trampoline. So please stop jumping up and down on it, it will only make it mad.**

 _Honestly, why…just why… - Crystal_  
 _I don't know. - Blue_  
 _Wow, why didn't I think of that? - Gold_  
 _Great…now you've just given him an idea. - Silver_

 **143\. Please use your fishing rod for its intended purpose.**

 _Yellow! For the love of... You could have taken my eye out! – Green_  
 _I'm sorry. – Yellow_  
 _Man, she is lethal with that thing. – Gold_  
 _You're one to talk. You and the pool cue are no better. - Silver_

 **144\. Please stop using your Pokemon's Sing to put people to sleep, unless it's of vital importance.**

 _Haven't we already discussed using pokemon moves unnecessarily? - Winona_  
 _Yes, but it seems the message didn't get through to some people. Isn't that right Whitney? – Morty_  
 _Oh shut up. - Whitney_

 **145\. Please could you stop causing blackouts, it just irritates others.**

 _Volkner, this means you! – Candice_  
 _What? I just wanted to power up my gym and make it epic! - Volkner_  
 _You're an electric type specialist for Arceus sake! Use your pokemon! – Gardenia_  
 _Clemont, perhaps you should take note of this too. – Viola_  
 _That was only once. And besides, how else am I going to power my lift. - Clemont_

 **146\. Please be aware of where you are landing if flying on a pokemon.**

 _Please be aware of this people. I nearly got flattened when a certain someone, nearly crushed me with their Dragonite. – Diantha_  
 _I already apologised to you about that incident Diantha. – Lance_  
 _That's nothing, Steven ended up blocking the magnet train with his Metagross for a whole hour. – Wallace_  
 _That was only once Wallace, and that was because I intercepted a potential crisis. –Steven_  
 _Any excuse. - Alder_

 **147\. Please do not refer to the Champions' as 'Sir' or 'Madam;' it just makes them uneasy.**

 _Well wouldn't it make you feel slightly uncomfortable? It makes me sound old. – Cynthia_  
 _Indeed. It's not as if we are royalty. We are just ordinary trainers. – Steven_  
 _Please…this coming from the poster boy of a large company; whose bank balance weighs more than his signature pokemon. – Lance_  
 _Madam makes me sound like a 'woman for hire.' – Diantha._  
 _Well you have to admit Diantha, in some respects you are. – Alder_  
 _Damn, you're asking for it now. - Wallace_

 **148\. No, you cannot put a Curse on someone; please refer to previous notes on pokemon moves.**

 _How unfortunate. - Agatha_  
 _See, what did we tell you about Agatha! Why must people ignore our warnings? – Lorelei_  
 _Perhaps…because they are that stupid? – Lance_

 **149\. Dance competitions, just no.**

 _Why the hell not? – Phoebe_  
 _Maybe it's because you take it far too seriously? – Sidney_  
 _It only causes mass carnage. - Drake_  
 _Well…you have to admit, they have a point. – Glacia_  
 _Or maybe it's because you are too much of a show off? And you are a sore loser? – Volkner_  
 _Isn't that a bit hypocritical coming from you? - Misty_

 **150\. Siblings, please stop confusing your fellow colleagues by dressing as your other sibling. This only causes mass frustration.**

 _I knew it was you Chili! – Alder_  
 _Nope, it was Cress wearing a red wig…honestly! – Chili_  
 _Nope, it was Cilian. – Cress_  
 _No it wasn't! I don't even have a red wig – Cilian_  
 _Oh for crying out loud! - Iris_

* * *

 **After a hiatus...the rules are back.**

 **See you for the next lot...**


	16. Rules 151-160

**Hey everyone!**

 **Back with another ten for you...**

 **Let the madness continue.**

* * *

 **151\. A cycle path is for bicycles only.**

 _Yes Gold; perhaps you should pay attention to this! – Crystal_

 _What! This is outrageous! My skateboard has wheels, it's not as if I'm walking on the path! – Gold_

 _It's called a cycle path for a reason, moron! - Silver_

 **152\. Please act responsibly around young trainers.**

 _Lance complains about this all the time. - Bruno_

 _Is that so? Well, that's rich coming from a man who sends Hyper Beams out towards humans. - Alder_

 _I thought we agreed that that was for a noble cause? Therefore I was rightly justified, and besides, if you want to stop corrupting youngsters, maybe we should point out Wallace's rather disturbing attire. – Lance_

 _Hey! Leave my wardrobe out of this! I'm a perfect role model. – Wallace_

 _Yeah…right…I don't think so! – Flint_

 _Look whose talking…maybe you should look in the mirror there, to see who is a bad influence; flame head! - Candice_

 **153\. No, Hoenn is not named the 'fabulous' region. Please use it's proper name.**

 _For Arceus sake Wallace! – Drake_

 _What? – Wallace_

 _You damn well know what! – Flannery_

 _That word should be abolished, seriously. – Phoebe_

 _My word, it makes us sound like a bunch of pansies! – Glacia_

 _I know right? – Sidney_

 _I swear to Arceus, you better watch out Wallace. - Winona_

 _Maybe I should move to Sinnoh after all? - Steven_

 **154\. Video messaging, please keep it modest.**

 _Honestly Alder, if you send me one more of these rather…disturbing videos, I'll have Garchomp tear you a new one! I'm happily in a relationship! – Cynthia_

 _I said I was sorry, it wasn't even supposed to be live at that time. - Alder_

 _Right…of course it wasn't. – Wallace_

 _Hang on…he what now? – Lance_

 _Yes…it was quite well…I don't think I have words that could aptly describe it. – Diantha._

 _Ah…so that explains Steven's rather sudden appearance in Unova then, and the subsequent…angry words that followed. - Grimsley_

 **155\. Please only use the move Dig in appropriate surroundings.**

 _Wasn't this sort of established earlier with other moves? – Falkner_

 _Yeah we did…well…sort of…- Brock_

 _You didn't? – Blaine_

 _Yep…he really did. – Erika_

 _Honestly Brock, you need to take in your surroundings more. – Misty_

 **156\. Competitions between regions are no longer permitted. It only leads to arguments.**

 _Spoilsport! – Volkner_

 _I agree! It was fun kicking Johto's trainers asses! – Flannery_

 _What! It was a close call! Anyway…I'm sure you all cheated somehow. – Morty_

 _Sounds like a bit of jealousy to me. – Norman_

 _I was thinking more along the lines of sore losers. - Sidney_

 _Yeah right…as if we are jealous of you lot in Hoenn. – Whitney_

 _Doesn't matter anyway…we all know Kanto won! – Misty_

 _Dream on water brain. Sinnoh clearly won! – Flint_

 _I don't think so flame for brains! – Lt. Surge_

 _For the love of…who brought up this again! - Lance_

 **157\. Elite Four, your battle room is for battling only; it's not your home away from home.**

 _Damn it! - Malva_

 _And why not exactly? We have to wait around for trainers; we might as well make it more comfortable while we are waiting. – Phoebe_

 _Whilst I do agree in some respects…I do think having a bed brought in Phoebe, was taking it a tad bit too far. – Steven_

 _Oh man…why didn't I think of this? – Flint_

 _Before you even begin to think about it Flint, the answer is no. – Cynthia_

 _Hmm…Lance… - Lorelei_

 _No. - Lance_

 **158\. Inappropriate humour…please consider who is listening.**

 _Oh my…Wattson, that's just…just no… - Roxanne_

 _What? It wasn't that bad. - Wattson_

 _I think it's more a case of bad timing really, rather than the content. – Norman_

 _Maybe you and Diamond could learn a lesson from this too Pearl. – Sapphire_

 _What! We don't make any jokes inappropriately! – Pearl_

 _Oh yeah, what about the time you made a joke about Gold and the pool cue extension? – Ruby_

 _He's got us there, Pearl. – Diamond._

 _I would say so…it was definitely not the right time that was for sure. Although, I'm sure Crystal has forgiven you by now. – Platinum._

 _I wouldn't bank on it. - Silver_

 **159\. Do not underestimate your quieter colleagues.**

 _Believe me, it's always the quiet ones you have to be weary of. – Pryce_

 _Oh yeah, tell me about it. Jasmine can be a nightmare! – Morty_

 _Is that so Morty? Maybe I shall have to come over and…personally discuss this. –Jasmine_

 _Look out Morty, that Steelix of hers can be damn scary! - Bugsy_

 _That's nothing! You don't live in the same region as Sabrina! – Brock_

 _The man does have a point. - Janine_

 **160\. Bribery never works, no matter the circumstance.**

 _Gold! Did you honestly think that would work! – Crystal_

 _Well that is obviously a yes. – Sapphire_

 _What? I only asked if he would swap me a lend me a couple of Hyper Potions, only until I make a little money off other trainers on the next route. I was going to pay him back; it wasn't as if I was asking not to pay for them at all. It was sort of an IOU. – Gold_

 _You absolute idiot. – Silver_

 _I have to hand it too him, at least he was brave enough to at least try. – Ruby_

 _Don't encourage him for Arceus sake. - Green_

 _P.T.O_

* * *

 **Thanks for hanging on everyone!**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
